Cry Freedom Fighters!
Summary TEASER: Stargirl ends up teaming up with the Blue Beetle to fight Mantis when Batman is busy. MAIN EPISODE: The Supreme Chairman of Qward attempts to invade Earth with his forces and it is up to the Freedom Fighters (consisting of Uncle Sam, Doll Man, Black Condor, Human Bomb, Ray, and Phantom Lady), Batman, and a patriotic Plastic Man to save the day. Appearing in "Cry Freedom Fighters!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) * Stargirl (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Batman (Behind the scenes) Villains: * Mantis (First appearance) MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Plastic Man * Freedom Fighters (First appearance) ** Uncle Sam (First appearance) ** Black Condor (First appearance) ** Doll Man (First appearance) ** Human Bomb (First appearance) ** Phantom Lady (First appearance) ** The Ray (First appearance) Villains: * Weaponers of Qward (First appearance) ** Supreme Chairman (First appearance) Other Characters: * Telle-Teg (First appearance) * Barack Obama (First appearance) Locations: * Qward (First appearance) Items: * Batarang * Qwa-Bolts Vehicles: * Rocket's Red Glare Synopsis Stargirl is fighting Mantis, the Power Parasite. When her Star Staff proves ineffectual, she sends up a Batflare. However, it's Blue Beetle who arrives to help. He tells the "rookie" to step back and distracts Mantis with insults. When the villain moves into position, Blue Beetle and Stargirl hit him with energy blasts from both sides, overloading Mantis and causing him to pass out. As Stargirl takes the villain away and admits that Blue Beetle is "okay," Batman calls and Blue Beetle tells him that Stargirl is green but shows some promise. Thugs in costume assault voters on election day, trying to close the polls. Batman is there and attacks them. Plastic Man is walking by, unaware that it's election day, and comes to Batman's aid. The thugs reveal that they are disguised aliens armed with energy bolts. One of them threatens Plastic Man, and Uncle Sam helps him. Batman explains that Uncle Sam derives his power from the patriot spirit of the masses. Empowered by the cheering crowd. Uncle Sam grows even stronger and defeats the villains. They interrogate one of the aliens, who sets off a bomb to cover his escape. Uncle Sam protects them with a patriotic shield, momentarily weakening himself. Aboard Uncle Sam's ship, they view a signal from Teletig, a native of Qward who warns that the Supreme Chairman is a dictator who plans to use his Weaponers to corrupt the governments of Earth. As he is captured, Teletig warns them that they ignored the Supreme Chairman's threat for too long. Uncle Sam vows to free Teletig and his people in the name of freedom. Meanwhile, Plastic Man looks at Uncle Sam's patriotic treasures, but a miniaturized hero stops him: Doll Man. Uncle Sam introduces his fellow members of the Freedom Fighters: Phantom Lady, Human Bomb, Black Condor, and the Ray. He invites Plastic Man to join them. Plastic Man is eager to join, and insists that he wants to be a part of a team. The Supreme Chairman punishes his men for their failure. The spaceship arrives above Qward, and Doll Man warns Plastic Man that he isn't convinced he's a true patriot like his new teammates. They try to slip down to the planet behind a meteor, but the Qwardians open fire. Uncle Sam protects the ship long enough for them to come down for a crash landing. Plastic Man volunteers to scout the terrain and soon finds the Weaponers terrorizing villagers. He goes to their aid and signals the Freedom Fighters that they're needed. The heroes attack the Weaponers and defeat them, but Uncle Sam is weakened. Batman warns that he'll have trouble recharging on an alien planet. Uncle Sam calls upon the villagers to rise up, but they admit that they are too cowed due to their losses at the hands of the Supreme Chairman. They spot the Qward capital nearby and the team gets an idea. Plastic Man takes on the shape of a cart and a robed Uncle Sam and Batman pull him in while the others hide inside the cart. Doll Man creates a distraction posing as a doll, and the other heroes knock out the guards. The team storms the Chairman's citadel and finds Teletig, but it's a trap. The Weaponers uncloak and attack, and Uncle Sam generates a shield to protect them temporarily. The heroes go on the offensive but are cut down one by one. Uncle Sam uses the last of his powers to shield Plastic Man, who takes him to safety while the other heroes are cut down. Plastic Man takes refuge in an alleyway and admits to Uncle Sam that he knows nothing about America, and he doesn't deserve to be a Freedom Fighter. Uncle Sam assures him that patriotism comes from the heart, and that freedom has to be unleashed. He fades away, leaving only his hat, and Plastic Man gets an idea. He goes back to the village and tries to inspire them to rise up against their oppressor. With the help of some skewed historical examples, Plastic Man rallies them. The Supreme Chairman orders the execution of Batman, Teletig, and the Freedom Fighters, and broadcasts it across the planet. Plastic Man bursts through the wall and tosses Uncle Sam's hat on the floor. He then inspires everyone with a song, and Batman notices the hat moving. He tells the others to sing, and Uncle Sam is reborn from the spirit of freedom. Batman frees himself while Plastic Man frees the others, and they take the fight to the Weaponers. The Caped Crusade takes on the Supreme Chairman, but is outmatched by the villain's battle armor. Uncle Sam lends a helping hand, loaning Batman some of his patriotic power, and the Caped Crusader becomes a red, white, and blue superhero. He takes down the Supreme Chairman and the Freedom Fighters and the villagers defeat the Weaponers. Plastic Man delivers the final punch to the Supreme Chairman. As they fly back to Earth, Doll Man admits that he was wrong and Plastic Man is a true patriot. The President of the U.S. calls the ship to congratulate Plastic Man, and Plastic Man is touched. Now, if he only knew who the President is... Trivia * Plastic Man was only short-lived in Freedom Fighters in comics; Freedom Fighters are based on Quality Comics heroes bought by DC Comics in the end of the 1950s. * During the final climactic fight, Batman's costume is "Americanised", with a flag-themed cape and his bat chest insignia made more eagle-like. He also grabs a shield and throws it in the manner of Marvel's Captain America, complete with ricochet. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two